Shinto Ayperos Akiyama
'First Name' Ayperos ''' '''Last Name Akiyama 'IMVU Name' xXAyperosXx 'Nicknames' Mizuchi Meaning a river dragon and water deity. 'Age' 24 September 23 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'2 'Weigh' 210 ''' God of Fate' Suijin(水神 water god?) is the Shinto god of water in Japan. The term Suijin (literally water people or water deity) refers to the heavenly and earthly manifestations of the benevolent Shinto divinity of water. But it also refers to a wide variety of mythological and magical creatures found in lakes, ponds, springs and wells, including serpents (snakes and dragons), eels, fish, turtles, and the flesh-eating kappa. As The God of Water, Mizu no Kamisama, Mizugami, or Suijinsama, he is widely revered in Japan. 'Fighting Style' '''Bushido':"The way of the warrior", is a Japanese word for the way of the Samurai life, loosely analogous to the concept of Chivlery. It originates from the samurai moral code stressing frugality, loyalty, martial arts mastery, and honor unto death. Born from Neo-Confucianism during times of peace in Tokugawa Japan and following Confucian texts, Bushido was also influenced by Shinto and Zen Buddhism, allowing the violent existence of the samurai to be tempered by wisdom and serenity. Bushido developed between the 9th and 20th centuries and numerous translated documents dating from the 12th to 16th centuries demonstrate its wide influence across the whole of Japan although some scholars have noted "The term B''ushidō'' itself is rarely attested in premodern literature." Ti-Chi:T'ai chi ch'uan or Taijiquan, often shortened to t'ai chi, taiji or tai chi in English usage, is an internal Chinese martial art practiced for both its defense training and its health benefits. It is also typically practiced for a variety of other personal reasons: its hard and soft martial art technique, demonstration competitions, and longevity. As a result, a multitude of training forms exist, both traditional and modern, which correspond to those aims. Some of t'ai chi ch'uan's training forms are especially known for being practiced at what most people categorize as slow movement. Jiu Jitsu:A martial art from Japan consisting of grappling and striking techniques. Muay Thai:I's a combat sport from the muay martial arts of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques.This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on foot is known as "the art of eight limbs" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins and feet, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fight very efficient.Muay Thai became popular in the sixteenth century, but became widespread internationally only in the twentieth century, when many Thai fighters won several victories over representatives of other martial arts.The sport of muay Thai is solely governed by the International Federation of Muaythai Amateur and a professional league is governed by the World Muay Thai Council. 'Weapon of Choice Water manipulation- Can bend water to his will, making it into any weapon he wants, be it a sword, or as high tech as a gun. The Water will have magical capabilitys that if turned ito a sword would be able to block and slice like that of a real one, but the difference is that it willl not break or be like that of actual water and being able to manipulate He can form up to 5 things at a time. But it will very more and more the stronger he gets. Also, be this a power or weapon He can call opon the aid of the creatures of the water. Be it normal aquadic like, or even more mythical creatures like Dragons or serpents. ((Locked))Devilesbane Blade'''- A massive sword thaty Ayperos used to fight the oni last time he was in the shinto realm. The sword hidden from sight, unless Ayperos pulls it from his chest. Being able to shoot or slash a beam of red and blue light that can cut through just about any metal like it was butter.' 'The Ronin Dragon God Armor' Made from the various parts of the Legendary Dragon Grigori. This armor fully enhances ones abilities when worn. The armor is a mix between bone white and amythist purple, This being because it is indeed made from the Dragons skin and bones, Though once Ayperos has it on, it turns jet black. This making it just as tough as the very dragon. As his skin was as tough as any armor known to man, and even some gods. His bones able to withstand great force. It is said that the one who killed the dragon, was blessed with this armor made from its body, a gift from the gods to a mortal that killed a demigod. Apon giveing it to the one who killed the Dragon, the gods also impowered the armor with various different powers. Not only that, but all dragons. From the outside are fireproof, no mater what fire it is, it simply has no effect on the outside of a dragon.. Legend say that every peice of the armor is blessed by the gods: '''Helmet of Endless Knowlage': The helm like the name will make it to were the wearer is able to calculate, scan, and even spot out weaknesses of foes. It is said that it ables the wearer the ability to read the minds of the weak. Mask of Flames: The mask gives the wearer the breath of a dragon. By simply takeing a deep breath and letting it out with all your might flames will spout from the mask and burn your foes asunder. Pauldrons of Fortitude: The Pauldrons give the wearer the endurance of a dragon. Being able to take massive hits and come out with not even a scratch, broken bone or even a bruse, Though they can only take so much. Chestplate of Draconic Flight: Giveing the wearer the ability to fly, as almost trancparent wings come out of the back. Bracers of Dragons Scales: If the wearer crosses his arms infront of him, it will unleash a massive almost clear barrier, that apon expection look like that of dragon scales, and can block many different magics. Boots of Silence: Give the wearer no matter if he is running or walking the ability to not make a single sound. Swords Of Grigori: Two curved samurai katanas, made from the the teeth of Grigori. Being stronger than almost any metal and sharp enough to cut through solid titanium. These sword in the hands of one that can use them are very deadly. For every time they are swung, the will send a vertical, or horizonal line of fire, that will burn their foes to ash. But, The Ronin Dragon Gods Armor has been lost to the world for over a thousand years, and has turned into but a Legend... But... Could it be real? Natural Abilities (3) Peak Human Strength:Users are capable of lifting double one's own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing only up to 1000lbs level, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc Peak Human Speed:Users can run up to 60 miles per hour; with this sort of speed, one could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions. Additionally, the user's speed is at the highest limit of human potential, making their speed near-superhuman. Peak Human Reflexes:The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They would stand a small chance against super-speed foes, can dodge multiple gunfire with ease, etc. Captain America once stated that he was able to dodge gunfire because he was able to see "faster" than the bullets. Shinto Abilities (6) Quell Nature - The ability given to Ayperos by Majobi the Snake Witcher. This ability, at first, is UNKNOWN, and activates itself at a time of emotional crisis. Quell Nature allows Ayperos to have a single moment of solace where his mentality is broken into two pieces, that can converse between one another in his head (the human side, the dragon side). When the mentality is broken into two pieces, Ayperos has the ability to choose to quell or deny his own nature. This can work in both a good way or a bad way (as Majobi said, it is both a gift, and a curse, choose wisely). This is because he can either shut down his dragon nature and be lead faithfully forward on humanity, or he can quell his human nature and become driven by ferocious instinct. During Quell Nature, stats of the half that has been denied are given to the half that has succeeded in control. IE: If the dragon nature is quelled, even though Ayperos in his human state will thrive for a period of time uninterrupted, he will (for that period of time) have the strength, speed, stamina, intellect, and other such stats of the draconic side stacked onto his normal stats. Quell Nature is a temporary ability, and can only be used once in a given battle Water Cloning- Ayperos is able to make a water clone of anything and anyone he touches, this power able to stay active as long as he is conected to the water. It takes a bit out of him, but he can have up to 5 clones at once, any size. Though if the water loses its connection to him it will turn back to regular water. Dragon Form- Ayperos is able to take the form of the very blue and black dragon that is inside his body He can only stay in this form for an hour, after that he has to wait a day before turning into it again. But with the form of this massive dragon and its strength, an hour is all he needs to make his ememy have a very bad day. ((Locked))Water Portal-''' Due to being able to turn his entire body into water. Ayperos has the Ability to create a water portal. It can't be a far distyance from the other, but it can be used as a weapon. Ayperos can set up 4 of the around an enemy and be able to attack in different directions and a very fast motion. But this ablility can only be used once a day, if tried to many times can almost fataly weaken him.' '((Locked))Hydroportation-'As stated Ayperos is able to form into water/or sourse of water and come back out in another body of water, no matter the size or shape. This is used to not only get away from his enemy but also with the Water Portal ability. '((Locked))Ice Manipulation- Due to him helping Densuke with saveing the Ice princes He was given the bulk of her power, Being able to now fully use the powers of ice and water. Ayperos is able to use it just like he uses his water, able to turn it into weapons,armor, and even clones. Like Densuke and his water it is combine with his inner chi, and isn't natural, unless gotten from an actual sorce. The armor and weapons of ice are the same as his water, being dence enough to withstand an outstanding amount of force, even from chi. Though a few of the abilitys he has got from it can only be used a few times, he is able to create 5 different ice forms at once, just like his water. He is also able to use both, but can manipulate to many, unless the ice is used in his water ability. Allies/Enemies none '''Background (The basic first encounter with your chosen god. This probably won't be filled until the epiosde of arrival so leave it blank until then.) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' *Ark 8 Episode 1: District 4 *Ark 8 Episode 3: The Difference *Ark 8 Episode 13: Final Fantasy 9000 *Ark 8 Episode 24: Winter Wonderland *Ark 8 Episode 33: Battle For The Land Of Sand *Ark 8 Episode 37: The Final Fronteir *Ark 8 Episode 38: It's Not Your Time. 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:Shinto